The present invention relates to a device for automatically adjusting control cams in a forging machine.
As is known, in forging machines for cold forging metal workpieces, are conventionally used grippers which can be opened and closed in a controlled manner, to provide an automatized transfer of the workpieces from a forging station to another forging station. The grippers are opened by gripper operating control cams supported by a rotary shaft.
For changing the production mode of operation of the machine, for example to make workpieces of different shapes, it is necessary to adjust the angular positions of the above mentioned cams, to properly fit them to the opening and closing movement of the workpiece transfer grippers.
At present, the above mentioned adjustment of the control cams, in the most part of metal workpiece forging machines, is manually performed by a machine operator and, to that end, the machine operator must sometime access the space between the punches and dies of the machines, which is a disadvantageous position from an ergonomic standpoint.
A device for automatically adjusting control cams controlling the opening and closing movements of the transfer grippers in a forging machine of the above mentioned type is already known. Such prior mechanism, however, comprises several mechanical components and auxiliary devices, thereby the prior machine is subjected to undesirable mechanical malfunctions, related to the opening, respectively closing, of the workpiece transfer grippers.